Cherry and Bellas Ghosts of maple creek
by Generalhyna
Summary: Awoken as Marchell D Teach with amnesia and a scar on his belly in a place known as maple creek, newly awoken chosen of toons Arabella 'Bella' kelly must piece together what had happened before her "black out", but she won't be alone as Cherry and her friends and teacher Drell is gonna help her...but something runs much deeper in Maple creek then what they know.


Authors note: I give you my readers…a version of "Enigimas" or a version of Enigimas ghosts of maple creek which is a sequal to "Cherry and Bella Ravenhearst unlocked" and a showing…there are cruel people who want Bellas new power, and in this Cherry won't be alone as a concus, she will get help from Atticus, Mo, Patch and even Drell will help her out.

Now I own only Bella and the plot of what is happening, all others belong to there respected owners, as Cherry, Atticus and Mo belong to Perkygoth14 (Read her works they are awesome)

 **Chapter 1-The Injured toon, arrival in maple creek**

It is dark and as wind blowed through many maple trees making the leaves fall into piles on the ground as soon rain tricked down till it became a downpour, however a large figure ran through the puddle panting as the figure seems to be trying to get away from something.

It was a tall adult tan male with a massive build with a round body and thin limbs, a big mouth with several broken and missing teeth, a crooked nose and a very large and hairy chest and torso. Long, thick wooly black hair falls down the back of his neck and a scruffy black beared, he was dressed with a pair of odd necklaces and a dark orange sash and a red shirt and a red captain coat like a cape and brown pants and was running barefooted through the wet grass panting as he hand a hand to his stomach as it seemed red…dripping with blood as he bit his lip in pain on his side

As visions flashed through his minds eye a pile of odd rocks as he continued to run despite the pain in his hip and stomach as a shadowy man tried to grab him, as he just ran, not caring where but anywhere to get away as it then shows a odd red room and the shadow man holding a silver dagger over him apparently and then black flames as many people in cloaks screamed and a memory…the scent of blood.

He closed his eyes as tears from his eyes mixed with the rain as he continued the road down a cement path to where…he didn't know.

 _Teenage male voice: hay…hay wake up, are you ok?_

' _who…whos that?'_ thought a female voice as her eyes were blurry as 'she' tried to open them but were to blurry

 _Cherrys voice: Come on, Bell don't faint on me!_

' _Che…Cherry?'_ the female voice thought recalling the perky goth who helped her when she was trapped in the illusion of the Manchester asylum…that she created with her new powers.

 _Teenage female voice: come on sweetie try to open your eyes, please you have to wake up_

' _who…who are these people, I recognize Cherry…but the other two'_ she thought

 _Kid voice: Come on Bella, please we just met and I don't want you to fall_

' _that voice…its familiar'_ she thought

 _Adult male voice: For the love of the underworld WAKE UP KELLY!_

 _Cherrys voice: hay you cant rush her to wake up Drell_

 _Drells voice: watch it or I will shock you_

"Mmm, what is going on?" said a deep male voice as soon 'his' vision cleared seeing he was on a road with a white fence on as he sawed some stuff on the ground as 'he' realized something was wrong as he sawed his hands…they went small female hands, but large rough male hands covered in blood "wha…whats going on? my voice…this blood…why do I sound like Marchell ? Am I him…no I…I don't know…" he said hyperventilating before heft pain in his stomach as he wrapped his large arms around it. "Oww"

 _Cherrys voice: Hay, hay Bella calm down, its ok, you're powers just transformed you, you're ok, just changed._

 _Teenage boy voice: she is right, just breath and remember, you are Arabella 'Bella' kelly, chosen of the cartoon relm and dimensions and due to that love you can shape shift, you are human and just think about your human form and it will be ok._

the male voice said as the Yami Yami user inhaled and exhaled and wobbly stood on his thin legs "Ok…mysterious boy voice…I am calm, I…am Bella Kelly, I am a female, and a lover of toons" he said as he got dizzy and stumbled walked and leaned on the fence.

"Uggg, my head…I don't feel to well" he said as he felt a little bit of bile rise in his thought but swallowed it down as he started to breath

 _Drells voice: ewe that is gross…do it again_

 _Teenage female and male voice, Cherrys voice and kid voice: DRELL!_

"Voices in my head please stop…just stop talking *presses a hand to his heart* my heart…just wont stop…beating, and I don't know why I feel a shiver down my spine…its *presses a hand to his temple* soemthing…something happened to me…a event I just cant remember" he said with a frown "But cherry, I recognize your voice…who are the others?" he asked

 _Cherrys voice: well they are my friends Atticus, Mo, his puppy Patch and the annoying voice is my magic teacher Drell_

 _Drells voice: I hured that!_

A sound of something falling is hured and then arguing and wrestling as Blackbeard winced "Stop that, My head hurts something fierce so stop it" he said as the camera goes into HQ as it showed that drell dropped a safe on Cherry and Atticus was fighting Drell as they stopped

"Sorry" said Atticus and Drell though Drell wasn't sorry as Cherry had a goofy look as Mo helped her up "Guys don't fight in the poor girls mind, she seems stressed enough that it is" she said

 _Blackbeards voice: Agreed, um Mo is it?_

"That is correct Bella" she said as Patch smelled something "um guys something is burning" he said as the group (but Cherry still dizzy) sawed a cabinet pop open revealing a few burnt film reels

 _Blackbeards voice: guys what is it?_

he asked as Atticus looked through the reels with Drell and Mo's help and sawed they were showing…pieces and bits of Bellas memory, however the burnt ones seemed current and unreadable "I think your memories Bella, but there are some that are blotted out and burnt" said Atticus "Can Drell fixed them?" asked Patch as Drell focused his magic to try but it poofed off.

"Huh? strange I can't" he said as Cherry recovered "you must be getting old" she said as Drell glared and wanted to do something but a glare from Atticus stopped him.

Out of his mind Blackbeard looked straight ahead but still had a arm on his stomach "then…maybe step by step I can find it *groans* and find out why my stomach hurts so much" he said

 _Patchs voice: Cherry told me you are still a female on the inside, maybe you have those female cramps_

"no I doubt its that, every few months I take a birth control shot, it feels…difrent, but I need to see a mirror and see if its any physical injurys" he said as he looked forward and sawed sparking and fallen power lines "Better be careful I am barefooted" he said outlaid as he walked up a bit and was surprised to see a journal on the ground "Huh?" he said as he bended down and picked it up.

Inside the covers the pages were ripped leaving only one page surviving as he sawed it said "Notes" on a red tab and arival as his eyes widened "I…I remember" he said as in his minds eye he flashed back as Atticus, Mo, Patch, Cherry and Drell sawed in his pov the memory.

(Flashback)

 _It shows Bella as a human dressed in a black t-shirt with a yellow skull on front, black jogging pants and teal jogging shoes as she visited the police station as she listened to a detective talk to another about a missing student from her school_

Blackbeards voice: I remember a detective, Detective Simon was investigating a missing girl a student from my college that I known is named Cathy white, she was a fashion major and had disappeared mysteriously, I wanted to help so I used my powers to sneak into the police car.

 _It shows the detective going into his police car and driving off as Bella now as Graymatters snuck into the back and hid underneath the chairs._

Blackbeards voice: I remember he was studying maple creek…then…thats all I recall, everything else its like you said…burnned off…but hold on this is the detectives journal…I remember one piece of key evidence

 _it flashes to inside a hotel room with a computer and writing on the wall_

Blackbeards voice: the detective…the detective rented a room here, he busted me and told me to stay in in and not touch his stuff, but he had a room here, with evidence.

(flashback ends)

"I need to get into the hotel" he said lowering the journal "that place may have the answers we need" he said as inside HQ a broad appeared as some of the film went to the side or a piece showing a screen as a table appeared bellow it with a few photos.

"Bella I think your subconcus is trying to organize what you remembered from touching the journal" said Mo as she sawed a picture of a detective.

 _Blackbeards voice: then you guys are in charge of it, to help me recall pieces of what Happened at Maple creek._

"Great were memory babysitters" said Drell "Drell be nice Bella is a cool girl, though goofy with cartoons, she is very nice and cool plus I think you need to be careful this is her mind" said Cherry a she looked at Detective Simons picture…and then placed it on the board as Drell growled wishing he can do something, but couldn't or hurt the 'Toon girl'

Outside Blackbeard pocket the journal in hammer space "Cherry, you said once during our time at the asylum you possess dream reality warping powers…can you fix the journal?" he asked

 _Cherrys voice: I can, but I wont be able to restore what was written on the ripped parts of the pages but I can restore it to be a normal journal for you to write in._

"Thanks Cherry,I may not know what Detective Simon wrote, but I can at least retrace his steps and figure out what the heck is going on in this place and find Cathy" he said as he took a deep breath "lets do this"

He said stepping forward to a new mystery and a discovery of people who want her power to abuse it.

 **Authors note:** First chapter of a story that leads to a cult discovery and Bella meeting Drell, Atticus, Mo and Patch for the first time. But anyway readers, you are gonna see Bella staying as Blackbeard for longer periods as its connected to what happened in the blank part of her memories, and just short intervals of being transformed as other toons.

Now Next chapter Bella/Blackbeard manages to get into the Detective room and having a vision flash when he touched a strange dagger…before it was stolen by a man with white eyes and the real reason for his stomach aches.


End file.
